Ce joli coquillage sur le rivage
by MilenaWenham
Summary: Shelley Hawkins est une jeune fille anglaise de bonne famille qui rêve d'aventures. Mais un événement particulier va bouleverser le cours de sa vie morne et elle va se retrouver embarquée dans une aventure qui la dépasse aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime. Rating M. [Norrington x OC]


**Notes de l'auteure 1**** :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mon amie **Alice** de m'avoir mise au défi d'écrire un OS sur l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes. Il faut savoir que c'est une saga qui me tient énormément à cœur et les trois premiers films font partie de mes films préférés. J'ai, et ce depuis le premier film, un immense crush pour Norrington (et oui, l'uniforme de la marine britannique ne me laisse pas insensible, que voulez-vous) et je trouve que c'est un personnage tellement intéressant et tellement sous-estimé et cela fait des années que je voulais écrire une petite histoire sur lui et le défi d'Alice était une bonne occasion pour me lancer, alors merci Alice-chan, cette histoire voit le jour grâce à toi ! Au passage, voici le lien de son OS sur POTC : (il faut rajouter http avant les deux points et supprimer les espaces)

: / / barbossa-x-marina-o-s-pirates-des-caraibes-c30767448?fbclid=IwAR0mARp4RzGP8Jew2IX35_kf6Y55m6kBMt0JHf1DCJVaNMQ57EL8ndxRssM

courez le lire, il est absolument génial !

Merci aussi à mon amie et bêta-lectrice **Malyss64 **qui lit tous mes textes avant qu'ils soient publiés et qui m'encourage tout en me donnant son avis au fur et à mesure de l'écriture !

**Rating ****: **M. Il y a un lemon dans cette histoire, au moins vous serez prévenus :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin de l'histoire !

**Milena**

* * *

**Ce joli coquillage sur le rivage**

Je m'appelle Shelley Hawkins, et d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, mon enfance a toujours été paisible… Et d'un ennui mortel. J'ai grandi à Londres dans un milieu aisé entourée de mes parents Winston et Mary Hawkins, et de mon frère aîné Damian. Mon père possède une des plus grosses entreprises de construction navale de Grande Bretagne. J'ai reçu l'éducation anglaise aristocratique classique : lecture, écriture, calligraphie, mathématiques, géographie, histoire, couture et bonnes manières m'ont été enseignées par mes professeurs et mon précepteur depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais honnêtement rien de tout ça ne m'a vraiment intéressée, au grand damne de ma mère, je préférais aller jouer dehors avec les enfants des domestiques, ou nager dans la rivière, elle me laissait un peu faire quand mon père n'était pas là. J'ai toujours apprécié passer du temps avec ma mère, surtout lorsqu'elle me comptait mes histoires préférées.

L'année de mes neuf ans, mon père décida d'envoyer mon frère alors âgé de dix-sept ans et moi à Port Royal, en Jamaïque sans nous demander notre avis. Damian, lui eut la responsabilité de diriger la filiale jamaïcaine de l'entreprise familiale et moi je fus placée sous sa tutelle jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de me marier. Ma mère mourût de maladie l'année suivante, sans même que Damian et moi aient pu lui dire au revoir, ni même assister à ses funérailles, et c'est la première raison qui m'a fait détester mon père. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où j'ai reçu une lettre m'annonçant le décès de ma mère et que je devais néanmoins rester à Port Royal car là était mon devoir, j'étais une fillette de dix ans et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Ce soir-là, j'ai échappé à la vigilance de mon frère et de mes professeurs et j'ai couru au seul endroit où je me sentais bien : près de la mer et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon petit corps et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur la plage. Le lendemain matin, alors que j'étais frigorifiée par une nuit dehors, une voix me réveilla :

— Mademoiselle Hawkins ? Toute la ville vous cherche, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Capitaine N-Norrington ? Je me suis endormie ici…

— Quoi ? Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

— Je me souviens encore de le voir enlever le manteau de son uniforme et de le passer autour de mes épaules avant de me prendre dans ses bras protecteurs.

— Non, je ne veux pas y retourner.

— Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas finir votre vie sur une plage, je sais que votre nom signifie coquillage mais tout de même…

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle… -Avais-je dit en souriant à sa boutade malgré moi.

— Je vous ramène chez vous.

— Ce n'est pas chez moi ! Chez moi c'est en Angleterre ! Si je n'étais pas partie, j'aurais pu dire au revoir à ma mère.

— Écoutez Mademoiselle Hawkins… Shelley, je suis désolé pour votre mère. J'ai moi aussi perdu ma mère lorsque j'étais tout jeune et je vais être honnête, ce vide en vous ne sera probablement jamais comblé, mais qu'aurait-elle voulu à votre avis ?

— Je… Ne sais pas.

— Elle aurait voulu que vous viviez votre vie pleinement et que vous vous épanouissez dans celle-ci, alors soyez une jeune fille courageuse Shelley et relevez la tête, rendez votre mère fière de vous.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton des plus doux et je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il me fit.

— Vous êtes mon sauveur, Capitaine Norrington ! Plus tard, je veux faire partie de la marine, et sauver les gens, comme vous.

— Il eut un petit rire que je ne compris pas à l'époque.

— J'ai bien peur que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples.

— Pourrez-vous au moins m'enseigner à manier l'épée ?

— Je… Ne crois pas que ces choses-là conviennent à une jeune femme de bonne famille Mademoiselle...

— S'il vous plaît ! Ça ne change rien que je sois une fille, c'est stupide !

— Nous verrons…

Les années suivantes, on m'interdit de sortir sans surveillance et encore moins d'apprendre à manier l'épée, ordres directs de mon frère qui se transformait peu à peu en une pâle copie de mon père, il faut croire que l'argent et le pouvoir rendent mauvais. Cependant, Norrington venait me rendre visite de temps à autres, égayant mon quotidien insipide et morne, parfois avec des cadeaux, mais ce qui me plaisait le plus était les histoires de ses expéditions contre la piraterie. Mon frère se lia même d'amitié avec lui, enfin par intérêt comme tout ce qu'il faisait ces dernières années, mais je m'en fichais car cela me permettait de voir mon ami plus souvent. Puis James fût affecté à la tête d'une mission de trois ans à l'étranger dans le cadre de la lutte contre la piraterie à l'autre bout du globe et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule depuis la mort de ma mère.

Aujourd'hui, je suis une jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui vit dans l'ombre de son frère et si ce n'était que ça… Ces derniers temps, il se sont mis en tête lui et mon père de me faire épouser Lord Milton, un de leur associés résidant ici en Jamaïque… Le seul problème c'est que Milton a deux fois mon âge et est une pourriture sans nom, esclavagiste à ses heures perdues. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas aujourd'hui mon père est de retour à Port Royal et comme à chaque fois, je vais passer mon temps à le fuir.

Je me hâte donc dans les rues de Port Royal, à la recherche d'un endroit où me cacher, maudissant ma robe bouffante et mes souliers bien trop serrés, je me dirige vers la maison du gouverneur où je sais que je retrouverais mon amie Elizabeth. Elle et moi nous sommes rapprochées grâce à mon frère et sa lubie de pouvoir, il était tout à fait normal qu'il devienne ami avec le gouverneur de notre petite île, vous comprenez.

— Lizzie ? Tu es là ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne me planquer ici ? Mon père me harcèle avec ce vieux débris de Milton et…

Je stoppe net ma phrase en voyant que mon amie n'est pas dans le petit salon comme à son habitude, mais que son père parle à un homme avec un uniforme militaire de dos. J'entends des bribes de conversations en me rapprochant discrètement.

— …Et je souhaitais vous demander en premier lieu la main de votre fille, gouverneur Swann.

— Oh ! Je vous autorise avec un immense honneur à demander la main d'Elizabeth, Capitaine Norrington, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Commodore au vu de votre promotion approchant à grands pas !

— Je suis... Tellement heureux que vous acceptiez… Elizabeth… Elle compte beaucoup pour moi et je serais un homme comblé si elle acceptait d'être ma femme.

— Cela, il faudra le lui demander directement mon cher ami.

— Je compte le faire le jour de ma promotion.

— Bien, bien en tout cas, vous avez ma bénédiction. Maintenant venez-vous asseoir et racontez moi ces trois années en mer, Norrington.

La tornade d'émotions par laquelle je viens de passer me fit presque tourner de l'œil. Tout d'abord la joie du retour soudain de mon ami, qui m'avait pourtant dit ne pouvoir revenir que dans un mois… Puis sa demande officielle au gouverneur… Même si j'ai toujours su que James avait des sentiments pour Elizabeth, l'entendre de sa bouche me donne une sensation de malaise, si bien que je dois m'accrocher au chandelier pour ne pas tomber.

— Shelley, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

La voix de mon amie me tire de mes pensées, je lève les yeux et ils croisent ceux interrogateurs d'Elizabeth. A cet instant, je me rends compte qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, un peu plus vieille que moi, gracieuse, de longs cheveux blonds foncés soyeux, un visage fin et des lèvres pulpeuses et de grands yeux noisettes. Je comprends tellement pourquoi James l'aime car en plus d'être belle, elle est intelligente, perspicace et bien élevée, bref, tout ce qu'un homme souhaiterait. Alors que moi je suis plutôt une sorte de pomme de terre étrange et peu sûre d'elle.

— Moui, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Hm, James est de retour au fait, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir.

— Oh James est déjà revenu ? Elle s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce, puis se retourne vers moi. -Mais et toi, tu ne vas pas le saluer ?

Je me contente d'un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et commence à faire demi-tour, mais c'est sans compter Elizabeth qui prends ma main dans la sienne et qui me tire à sa suite à la rencontre de son père et de James. Les yeux dudit James se posent d'abord sur Elizabeth et le regard plein d'amour qu'il lui lance me fend le cœur en deux, ses yeux se posent ensuite sur moi et même si on ressent tout l'attachement et toute l'affection qu'il me porte, c'est un regard différent. Il fonce vers Elizabeth, l'enlace et il m'enlace à mon tour. Je suis si heureuse de le revoir et profite de ces quelques secondes, puis il s'éloigne et je rougit quelque peu, espérant que personne n'ai remarqué mon expression béate. James me parle et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

— Shelley, la dernière fois que je vous ai vue vous étiez une jeune fille et maintenant vous êtes une femme magnifique. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos courriers, ils ont égayé mon quotidien durant ces trois années et même si je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y répondre systématiquement, croyez bien que cela m'a énormément touché. Vous m'avez manqué.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. V-Vous m'avez également manqué.

Il me sourit gentiment et je rougit de plus belle, flattée, même si je sais pertinemment que ce compliment est le même qu'un frère pourrait avoir pour sa petite sœur. Il se tourne ensuite à nouveau vers Elizabeth et son regard est comme captivé par elle.

— Elizabeth, tout ce temps en mer loin de vous était une véritable torture, je ne suis que trop heureux de vous retrouver.

Il lui prends délicatement la main et se ravise, comme se souvenant que d'autres personnes sont présents dans la pièce.

— Le plaisir est partagé, James. -Je sens que cette phrase est sincère quoi qu'un peu gênée malgré tout.

— Vous serez là dans une semaine pour ma promotion au grade de commodore ? Toutes les deux ? -James nous interroge mon amie et moi.

— Bien sûr. -acquiesçons mon amie et moi en cœur.

Le reste de la journée, James nous conte ses aventures à l'étranger avec passion. C'est si bon de le revoir et je pourrais l'écouter pendant des jours, mais déjà je dois rentrer chez moi où je sais que mon père et mon frère m'attendent de pied ferme. Et c'est sans surprise que malgré l'heure tardive, je trouve le majordome Albert me dire que je suis attendue dans le bureau de mon père où j'entends des bribes de conversation.

— Si Shelley épousait Milton, nous aurions la main mise sur toute la société, ce parasite est le dernier fils des associés de mon père encore en vie.

— Mais… Vous êtes sûr père ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de l'évincer d'une autre façon ? Peut-être en le poussant à la faute et en l'attaquant en justice ?

— Non, nous avons besoin de son argent. Si Shelley lui donne des héritiers mâles, il suffira de manipuler l'enfant pour qu'il s'en charge et en toute légitimité en plus de ça. Patience est mère de vertu Damian.

En entendant ça, je fulmine, non seulement cela ne le dérange pas de me faire épouser un homme ignoble qu'il traite lui-même de parasite mais en plus il voudrait que je lui donne des "héritiers"? Je pousse la porte, rouge de colère et hurle comme jamais je n'ai hurlé.

— Comment osez-vous ? Parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un moyen pour assouvir votre soif intarissable de pouvoir ! Je suis donc si peu importante à vos yeux ? Vous n'avez que faire que j'épouse un "parasite" et qu'il m'engrosse d'un marmot tout aussi infâme que lui ?

— Shelley, les choses sont plus compliquées que ça ! -Essaye de temporiser mon frère.

— C'est très simple, père veut me prostituer pour récupérer toutes les parts de sa foutue société ! N'ai-je pas raison, père ? C'est tout ce qui vous a toujours intéressé de toute façon.

Mais quand je vois le regard de mon père, je comprends que j'ai fait la première grosse erreur de ma vie en lui parlant sur ce ton, il se lève lentement et je recule de quelques pas. Il me parle de sa voix la plus froide.

— Petite gamine insolente, une fille doit faire ce que son père lui ordonne et tu le fera dans l'intérêt de la famille, pour une fois au lieu de penser à ton petit nombril… Non seulement tu épousera Milton, et si par malheur tu oses me désobéir, je jure sur mes aïeux tu seras déshéritée et que tu découvrira alors ce qu'est la véritable prostitution. C'est bien clair ?

Je ne réponds rien, aussi abasourdie que si j'avais pris une claque en plein visage. Mon père ne m'a jamais frappée, mais sa tirade venait de me faire le même effet. Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux alors je fais simplement demi-tour et je fuis aussi loin que possible. J'entends mon père dire de me laisser me calmer et que je retrouverais toute seule le sens des priorités car je suis une fille intelligente. Je cours aussi vite que possible pour échapper à cet enfer, me sentant trahie par ma propre famille… Si seulement ma mère était encore là, elle n'aurait jamais laissé une situation pareille, à sa façon elle arrivait à faire entendre raison à mon père. Je me sens seule, misérable, et je me réfugie donc au seul endroit où je sais que je serais tranquille : la plage. Je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en me lamentant sur mon sort. Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ? Si j'avais été un homme j'aurais eu le droit à ma part dans la société de mon père, même en tant que benjamin de la famille… mais là en tant que femme je ne suis bonne qu'à épouser un vieux débris, enfanter des "héritiers" et me taire… Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule.

— Shelley ?

— Lizzie ?

Je m'essuie le nez avec ma manche, ne me souciant pas d'avoir la moindre classe devant mon amie.

— C'est ton père c'est ça ?

— Oui, il m'a dit que je serais déshéritée si je n'épousais pas Lord Milton…

— Il ne le ferait pas… si ?

— Tu sais comme moi qu'il le fera. Je n'ai pas le choix.

— Il n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça...

— Pas si horrible ? La dernière fois je l'ai vu tabasser à mort un de ses esclaves parce qu'il avait mal ciré ses chaussures Elizabeth ! C'EST UN MONSTRE ! Mais c'est facile à dire pour toi, la fille du gouverneur qui va épouser le Commodore Norrington, l'homme le plus honnête, courageux et droit de toute l'île.

— Je ne vais pas épouser James…

— Il va te demander en mariage la semaine prochaine le jour de sa promotion tu sais. Il t'aime.

Mon amie détourne le regard. Elle sait pertinemment que j'ai raison même si elle préférerait que non.

— Je sais que mon père ne rêve que de ça, que j'épouse James… C'est un homme bien, qui a de grandes valeurs et un bon cœur.

— Mais toi tu aimes Will.

— Et toi tu aimes James.

— Quoi ?

— Shelley, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais tout à l'heure.

— Je n'en sais rien...

C'est à moi de détourner le regard subitement. Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de James ? Cela fait un moment que je me pose la question. Mais rien que l'idée qu'il n'y ait qu'Elizabeth à ses yeux me rend malade de jalousie, pourtant j'adore mon amie. Pendant ces trois ans, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui, chaque jour et je lui envoyais régulièrement des lettres et j'attendais impatiemment de ses nouvelles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? -Me questionne Lizzie.

— Je vais partir, il n'y a aucun avenir pour moi ici.

— Pour aller où ? Le monde est bien trop dangereux !

— Je ne supporterais pas d'être enfermée dans une cage plus longtemps, Lizzie… J'en mourrais… Comme ma mère a fini par en mourir.

— Je vais t'aider… Je peux me débrouiller pour te faire passer dans la cale d'un bateau de transport de marchandises que mon père envoie en Angleterre tous les mois.

— Il me reste la famille du côté de ma mère là-bas. Je pourrais retourner chez eux le temps de rebondir et être autonome.

— Le prochain bateau pour l'Angleterre part dans deux jours.

— Merci Lizzie.

— Shelley, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir avouer tes sentiments à James avant de partir ?

— A quoi cela servirait ? Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi de toute façon. Autant que j'essaye de l'oublier.

Être loin de James sera horrible surtout juste après l'avoir enfin retrouvé mais il est temps que je pense à moi. Ma décision est prise même si j'en aurais le cœur encore plus brisé.

— Bon… On se retrouve ici dans deux jours à l'aube. Courage Shelley.

Mon amie me prends dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille à ce moment-là. Lizzie est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et elle va vraiment me manquer elle aussi.

— Merci Lizzie. A dans deux jours.

Durant les deux jours suivants, j'ai marché au pas et fait mine d'accepter docilement la proposition de mon père en me forçant à m'excuser pour ne pas qu'il ait le moindre soupçons. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il savait que j'allais faire le bon choix et qu'il était fier de moi ce qui me donna envie de vomir. Je le hait au plus haut point et je n'ai qu'une hâte, être loin de lui et de ses complots et de ses manipulations.

Le jour J, j'ai volé de l'argent dans le coffre privé du bureau de mon père et je lui ai laissé une note à la place.

"_Merci de m'avoir poussée à faire le bon choix."_

Je ne signe même pas ce mot et n'écrit pas adieu, car on dit adieu aux personnes qu'on aime. Je me suis habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise appartenant au commis de cuisine, j'ai attaché mes longs cheveux noirs en un chignon et ai mis un chapeau simple pour cacher mes cheveux et mon visage. J'ai préparé un petit sac, puis je suis partie sans me retourner. Sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à mon frère en qui je n'ai plus la moindre confiance. Mais c'est lui que je plains le plus car il sera sous la coupe de notre père toute sa vie.

En attendant Lizzie sur la plage, mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à James… Une larme s'écoule sur ma joue à cette pensée mais je me ressaisit bien vite quand j'aperçois mon amie arriver au loin. Elle porte une jolie robe bleue ciel.

— Shelley ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître dans cet accoutrement…

— Il fallait que je passe inaperçue… De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé porter de robes, donc ça me va.

— Ne m'en parle pas, ces corsets sont une horreur.

On fait le chemin jusqu'au port ensemble, en discutant de tout et de rien pour nos derniers instants. Arrivées devant le bateau, elle me prends dans ses bras et me serre fort en me souhaitant bonne chance, puis elle s'avance vers le capitaine du bateau et lui fait son plus beau sourire.

— Bonjour Mon Capitaine. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ? J'ai une requête à vous faire.

— Mademoiselle Swann ? Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez.

— Et bien voyez-vous, en vue de l'anniversaire de mon cher père, j'ai chargé mon commis de ramener un parfum très rare d'Angleterre. Seulement il lui faut un transport et si vous aviez l'amabilité de l'accepter dans votre bateau… Mon père ne doit pas être au courant ou la surprise serait gâchée, je compte sur vous.

— Avec grand plaisir Mademoiselle, viens ici mon garçon. -Il se tourne vers moi. Quel est ton nom ?

— Winkle, Monsieur. -Je me racle la gorge et essaye de faire une voix plus grave.

— Bien, tu voyagera avec nous Winkle. Nous serons de retour dans un mois.

— Un grand merci Monsieur le Capitaine, vous me sauvez la vie.

Elle fait un sourire au Capitaine, puis se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

— Bon voyage et bonne chance... Winkle.

— Au revoir Mademoiselle Swann. -Je me contente de lui dire, en me retenant de pleurer.

Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. J'aurais aimé la prendre encore dans mes bras mais je me retiens et lui fait un signe de tête à la place. Déjà le bateau s'éloigne de la baie et je n'écoute que d'une oreille le capitaine qui me parle des règles à respecter sur son bateau. On me montre l'endroit où je dormirais, dans la cale avec les membres de l'équipage. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi et c'est tant mieux, après tout qui se soucierait d'un gamin sur un bateau d'hommes ? Le premier jour se passe sans encombre, j'essaye de me rendre utile, astiquer le pont et faire la plonge dès qu'on me le demande. J'évite de trop parler ou de trop montrer mon visage, mais les autres ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus et c'est tant mieux. Le deuxième soir, après avoir fini mon repas, je monte sur le pont pour profiter de la lune et des étoiles. Je jubile en imaginant la réaction de mon père en ouvrant son coffre et en découvrant qu'il est vide… Puis je soupire en pensant à James, qu'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Est ce qu'il a remarqué mon absence ? Est-ce que je lui manque, même un peu ? Une masse sombre au loin me tire de mes pensées et je plisse les yeux en essayant de distinguer ce que c'est. Puis, on se rapproche et je distingue une petite île. Le capitaine vient m'interrompre dans mes pensées :

— Il faut que tu me promettes d'être un p'tit gars bien sage et que tu ne diras à personne qu'on s'est arrêtés ici une nuit et surtout pas à Mademoiselle Swann, promis ?

— C'est promis.

Mais qu'est ce que de transporteurs peuvent bien venir faire ici et qu'elle est cette île pour que ce soit un secret ? Je n'évoque aucune de mes interrogations avec le capitaine alors que déjà nous arrivons au port.

— Bien, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve ici à l'aube les gars. Bon séjour à Tortuga !

J'ouvre de grands yeux… Tortuga, le repaire mal famé mentionné dans beaucoup d'histoires de pirates… Je comprends mieux pourquoi le capitaine tient à ce que ce soit secret quand je le vois se diriger lui, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage vers un bordel. Je décide de sortir du bateau après avoir caché une dague dans ma botte et enfonce mon chapeau sur ma tête, comme pour me protéger. Ce sera sûrement ma seule opportunité de visiter ce lieu légendaire alors autant en profiter. Ce soir-là je fais tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le droit de faire de ma vie : aller dans un bar, boire de la bière, rire avec des étrangers, faire des paris. A vrai dire, j'ai passé une des meilleures nuit de ma vie et paradoxalement, je ne me suis jamais autant sentie moi-même. Tard dans la nuit ou plutôt, tôt le matin, alors que mon esprit est embrumé par l'alcool, je me dirige d'un pas titubant vers le port pour repartir j'ai la désagréable impression d'être suivie alors je me retourne subitement, mais personne. Il faut que j'arrête la paranoïa. Je continue mon chemin en sifflotant mais je suis bien vite interrompue par un grand coup derrière la tête et je tombe dans l'inconscience…

Lorsque je me réveille, mon crâne me fait un mal de chien et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool, je touche l'arrière de ma tête ou je sens une bosse douloureuse et je me souviens de mon agression de la veille. Fort heureusement je suis encore habillée et avec mon chapeau qui a tenu miraculeusement sur ma tête… Par contre je n'ai plus mon sac. Mon sac rempli d'argent censé m'aider à survivre seule en Angleterre avant de retrouver ma famille maternelle. Je lève les yeux et le soleil à l'air bien haut dans le ciel. Une personne passe dans la rue devant moi et je lui demande l'heure.

— L'heure ? Je dirais pas loin de midi mon p'tit !

Et il s'en va en rigolant devant mon visage décomposé. Je me lève et me met à courir comme une dératée vers le port, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver mes compères. Mais une fois au port je constate qu'ils ne m'ont pas attendue et qu'ils sont repartis comme prévu. Je suis alors désespérée, comment vais-je survivre seule sur une île remplie de pirates, sans argent et sans amis ? Je m'assoit sur la passerelle en bois et regarde au loin. Je suis dans une merde noire. Je fouille mes poches et il me reste à peine quelques pièces, ça me laisse un peu de délai avant de mourir de faim… ou pire. Je soupire en pensant que ça pourrait être pire, j'aurais pu être mariée à ce porc de Milton, mais même ça, ça ne me remonte pas le moral et je me met à sangloter doucement en me demandant comment j'allais m'en sortir dans cet environnement hostile.

— Un problème moussaillon ?

Je sursaute légèrement en découvrant un jeune homme de carrure mince à la peau noire et au grand chapeau derrière moi. Je me racle la gorge et essuie mon visage.

— N-non.

Je décide de ne pas lui faire confiance avec ce qu'il vient de m'arriver hier soir, je reste sur mes gardes. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et continue de me parler.

— Tu es une fille n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout ! -Je me recule vivement.

— N'aie pas peur de moi.

— Il soulève son chapeau et je découvre son visage aux traits féminins et des yeux perçants.

— Tu es… Une fille aussi ?

— Je suis Anamaria, et toi ?

— Je m'appelle Shelley.

— Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Tortuga, Shelley ? Tu as l'air d'être une fille bien.

— Je cherche à fuir un mariage arrangé organisé par mon père mais je me suis fait dépouiller hier soir et je n'ai plus un rond. Mais je te retourne la question.

— Je suis un pirate, j'ai fait escale ici pour les affaires et un de mes anciens camarades m'a volé mon bateau !

— Je suis désolée pour toi.

— Ne le sois pas, ta situation à l'air bien plus désespérée que la mienne.

De fil en aiguille, Anamaria me propose de loger avec elle dans sa chambre à l'auberge, et également d'intégrer son équipage (actuellement constitué d'elle et moi) si je le souhaite et ainsi me mettre quelques sous de côté pour retourner en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas comment la remercier et elle me dit juste qu'elle aurait elle aussi aimé avoir une amie au moment ou elle était le plus perdue dans sa vie et que je lui faisait penser à elle il y a quelques années. J'accepte son offre avec grand plaisir, trop heureuse d'avoir reçu de l'aide là ou je ne m'y attendais pas, comme quoi il y a du bon, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Les quelques jours qui suivent, ma nouvelle amie m'apprend la vie de pirate, et quelques trucs pouvant selon elle me sauver la vie. Déjà montrer le moins possible que je suis une femme, manier l'épée, ne pas hésiter à mentir ou fuir pour sauver ma peau. Nous avons même fait quelques tests en situation réelle ou j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Je me sens bien avec Anamaria, elle ne me juge pas et m'accepte comme je suis, et c'est bon de ne pas être seule. Un jour, alors que je m'entraîne à l'épée, Anamaria me rejoint, l'air furieuse.

— Cette enflure de Jack Sparrow, il paraît qu'il est de retour à Tortuga et qu'il forme un équipage ! Il ose revenir ici après m'avoir volé mon bateau !

— Qu'est ce qu'on attends pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? J'imagine qu'il lui a fallu un bateau pour arriver ici ?

— Hmmm… tu as raison, je vais aller voir ce qu'il manigance et on se retrouve ici.

Quelques heures plus tard, ma nouvelle amie m'indique qu'elle a passé un deal avec ce fameux Jack Sparrow, qu'elle a accepté de rejoindre son équipage en échange d'un bateau exceptionnel.

— Le Black Pearl, Shelley tu te rends compte ? Je ne peux pas refuser. Quand on aura terminé l'expédition de Jack, je reviendrais ici avec le Pearl et on formera un équipage ensemble comme prévu.

— Je suis un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir venir…

— Crois moi, une mission avec Jack Sparrow c'est trop dangereux pour toi tu n'es pas assez expérimentée.

— Tu as sans doute raison… bonne chance.

Anamaria me laisse un peu d'argent et s'en va le matin même, dans que je sache quand je la reverrais. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule à Tortuga mais cette fois je ne suis pas morte de trouille et désemparée. Je sais comment me débrouiller grâce aux conseils de mon amie pirate. Je ricane toute seule en pensant à la réaction de mon père et de mon frère en apprenant que je suis devenue une pirate. Et James, qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Que son amie devienne ce qu'il a toujours détesté au plus haut point ? Je ne préfère pas trop y penser car cela me fait mal au cœur. Je préfère qu'il continue de penser que je vis en Angleterre dans ma famille maternelle comme j'ai dit à Lizzie de lui dire.

Les semaines qui suivent, je me débrouille assez bien dans ma nouvelle vie, j'ai gardé le pseudonyme de Winkle et je commence à me faire un peu d'argent en acceptant diverses missions. Bien sûr, je ne fais que le mousse sur des bateaux miteux, je participe à des pillages, des chasses au trésor, et attaque de bateaux de la marine, petit à petit je deviens plus automne et expérimentée et me familiarise avec la piraterie sans problème. Paradoxalement, même si c'est un milieu ou le mensonge, la tromperie et la filouterie sont omniprésents, j'ai l'impression que les gens sont plus vrais, plus naturels et il n'y a pas de faux semblants comme le milieu aristocratique anglais qui m'étouffait et voulait à tout prix me ranger dans une case. Je me sens libre d'envoyer valser le premier qui me cherchera des noises et cette liberté je ne l'aurais jamais trouvée ni à Port Royal, ni à Londres, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mon pied à terre reste à Tortuga, que je connais maintenant comme ma poche et où je commence même à être un peu connue. Un soir où je me repose dans mon pub préféré en sirotant une bière bien fraîche, j'écoute une conversation de deux hommes a une table non loin de la mienne.

— T'as entendu ça mon vieux ? Il paraît que l'équipage de Jack Sparrow a vaincu celui de Barbossa sur l'île de la Muerta !

— Tu t'fiches de moi ? Barbossa et son équipage de démons ? J'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient immortels !

— J'te jure, ils ont même pris le Black Pearl. Et après ça, ces chiens de la marine guidés par le Commodore en personne les ont poursuivis jusqu'au large des côtes de Tripoli.

— Et après il s'est passé quoi ?

— Un ouragan s'est déchaîné et a emporté le bateau de la marine et Sparrow et son équipage ont pu s'échapper.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson en entendant ça et me précipite à leur table telle une furie.

— Les marins, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

— Ola gamin, je crois pas t'avoir invité à ma table !

— Réponds !

Je serre les dents et me saisit de son col rageusement.

— Ils sont tous morts, emportés par l'ouragan ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Lâche moi !

Je le relâche et me fige, cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine tête, j'entends vaguement les railleries des deux pirates à côté de moi et titube jusqu'à la sortie du pub. Personne ne fait attention à moi , ils pensent sûrement que j'ai trop bu, mais à vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire. James est mort… Il est mort en pourchassant l'équipage de Jack Sparrow, l'équipage dont fait partie ma seule amie pirate. Je cours jusqu'en bord de mer, comme j'en ai l'habitude à chaque fois que je suis triste, je m'assied et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Comme je regrette, je regrette de ne pas avoir avoué mes sentiments à James avant qu'il ne disparaisse. N'est-ce pas un peu ironique que je ne m'avoue que maintenant que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé ? Oui, car depuis ce jour ou il est venu me consoler sur le bord de mer lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant, mon cœur ne bat que pour lui et au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su. Je finis par retourner au pub et noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Les filles du bordel à qui je parle de temps en temps n'osent même pas s'asseoir à côté de moi tellement je dois avoir une mine à faire peur. Je finis par retourner dans ma chambre à l'auberge tel un mort-vivant sans âme.

Les semaines qui suivent l'affreuse nouvelle, je ne sors presque pas de ma chambre, ou pour noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool au bar. Je ne mange plus grand chose et je crois même que j'ai maigri. Scarlet une des filles est en ce moment même en train de me parler mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

— Jack Sparrow est un pourri, mais on peut lui accorder qu'il a un certain style… D'ailleurs il paraît qu'il sera bientôt de retour à Tortuga pour recruter des pirates.

— Je l'attends de pied ferme… -Lui réponds une autre fille en tapotant ses ongles rouges sur le bar.

Je n'écoute plus la conversation des deux filles de joie et commande une autre pinte de bière. Le barman me l'apporte et me regarde d'un air étrange.

— Ça va aller mon gars ? Tu as pas l'air bien ces temps-ci.

— Vous occupez pas de moi.

Je coupe court à la conversation et le paye pour éviter toute question désagréable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne en pitié, mais il faudrait que je pense à me ressaisir, je ne dois pas montrer de signes de faiblesses dans un endroit rempli de pirates… Même si techniquement j'en suis un moi aussi. Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, je me rends compte que ma chope de bière à disparu de sous mon nez. Je regarde en premier lieu si ma bourse est toujours à ma poche : oui. Si je retrouve l'alcoolique qui a osé voler ma bière sous mon nez, je le découpe en rondelles, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher des noises.

— Tu cherches quelques chose petit ?

Je reconnais la voix de mon amie Anamaria et la découvre avec ma chope de bière à la main, qui me fait un clin d'œil.

— Tu es de retour ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Alors raconte-moi ton aventure.

Elle me raconte ce que je savais déjà plus ou moins, avec plus de détails c'est à dire qu'ils ont réussi à vaincre l'équipage maudit du Capitaine Barbossa grâce au fils d'un certain Bill le Bottier, apparemment connu comme le loup blanc dans le milieu pirate et d'une demoiselle de bonne famille anglaise. Ensuite, Jack Sparrow s'est fait capturer par la marine et le jour de son exécution, Anamaria et les autres sont partis le sauver. Le Commodore Norrington leur a laissé une journée d'avance mais a fini par se lancer à leur poursuite jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde, puis un ouragan les a balayés et l'équipage du Black Pearl a pu s'en sortir comme ça.

— Anamaria… Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis à propos du bateau des hommes de la marine ?

— Shelley, personne n'aurait survécu à ce carnage, nous nous en sommes sortis par miracle… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

— C'est que, j'avais un ami...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car un homme me bouscule et me fait tomber de mon tabouret et ricane, apparemment fier de lui. Je me relève, furieuse et dégaine immédiatement mon épée et le menace.

— Espèce de sale porc malpoli, tu vas le regretter !

L'homme porte un chapeau et un uniforme semblable à celui des officiers de la marine anglaise, qu'il a sans aucun doute volé, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Il dégaine son épée tandis que la foule autour de nous crie. On croise le fer quelques secondes et je me rends compte qu'il a un très bon niveau malgré le fait qui est bien évidemment saoul. Nos épées se croisent à nouveau et il a bien plus de force et de technique que moi, je vais donc devoir feinter. Je lui balance une assiette pleine de soupe au visage, mais il parvient à l'esquiver je ne sais comment et réplique à toute vitesse, je ne parviens qu'à esquiver au dernier moment son coup d'épée qui frappe une poutre en bois à la place de ma tête et me dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû défier cet homme en duel. Il me force à reculer et je me retrouve le dos contre un mur, je pare son coup et je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et il tombe à terre en se tenant à cet endroit. Dans la foulée, il perd son chapeau et je le ramasse.

— Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas chercher des noises à Winkle par ici ! Et tu devrais avoir honte de voler un uniforme de marine, vermine !

La foule en délire acclame mon nom et applaudit et j'avoue n'être pas peu fière de mon petit effet, même si techniquement il était plus fort que moi et j'ai triché. Je range mon épée dans son fourreau et m'apprête à tourner les talons alors que tout le monde s'est désintéressé de nous quand j'entends mon ennemi parler :

— Je ne l'ai pas volé… Il est à moi.

Je tique légèrement en entendant cette phrase et le relève sans la moindre douceur. Je découvre son visage sans chapeau dans la ferme intention de lui refaire le portrait et ouvre de grands yeux.

— J-James ?

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sous le choc. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est bien lui. Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux verts et ce visage entre milles. Même si il a une apparence bien différente de mon souvenir : Son uniforme est bel et bien le sien mais il est sale et décousu à certains endroits, ses cheveux sont en bataille et sales, et il a une barbe de plusieurs semaines. Il me regarde, dans l'incompréhension totale et je l'attire à l'extérieur du bar, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une fois dans un coin tranquille, il me repousse.

— Comment tu connais mon nom ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

— James… C'est moi.

J'enlève mon chapeau et laisse mes cheveux noirs se déverser sur mes épaules. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, mes cheveux ne sont pas bien coiffés et disciplinés mais sales et emmêlés et je ne porte pas de jolie robe mais un pantalon et une chemise d'homme. Je pense que j'ai pris du muscle aussi. Il plisse les yeux puis je vois une étincelle dans ses yeux verts et une expression de choc s'inscrit sur son visage.

— Shelley ? C'est bien toi ?

— Oh James.

Je me jette sur lui et le serre aussi fort que mes bras me le permettent.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Elizabeth m'a dit que tu étais repartie en Angleterre.

— C'est effectivement ce que je comptais faire, mais j'ai atterri ici… Et je suis restée.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler..

— Peu importe, maintenant c'est fait.

— Oui, peu importe… Et regarde ce que je suis devenu.

— J'ai appris pour l'ouragan à Tripoli… J'ai cru que tu étais mort James.

— Et bien non tu vois, je suis toujours en vie, mais mon équipage… Ils sont tous au fond de l'eau et l'Intrépide aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me regarder dans un miroir alors je suis venu ici ou les déchets dans mon genre ont leur place.

— Hey, j'habite ici ! Je suis le pirate Winkle ! Je ne suis pas...

Avant même qu'il ait pu me répondre, nous sommes interrompus par mon amie Anamaria.

— Tout va bien ici ?

— Oui ! Anamaria, c'est mon ami James... Heu Norrington. Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà…

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud alors qu'elle le regarde d'un air effaré.

— Norrington, vous êtes en vie ?

— Il faut croire.

Je vois James serrer la mâchoire et toiser Anamaria. Je pense que cela ne va pas être facile entre ces deux-là.

— Shelley, je dois retrouver ma famille et leur apporter de l'argent de toute urgence. Jack Sparrow sera bientôt de retour et va recruter un équipage, mais je vais me faire oublier pendant un moment et je ne serais pas de la partie cette fois… Je suis contente que tu ai pu retrouver ton ami, même si c'est… Lui. Un conseil : tenez-vous loin de Jack Sparrow, malgré tout ce qu'il vous promettra, cet homme porte malheur.

— Au revoir Anamaria, bonne chance.

— Bonne chance à toi aussi mon amie, et je suis fière de toi, tu es une vraie pirate maintenant !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et un simple signe de tête à James et s'en va en direction du port sans demander son reste. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon amie pour son aide, mais je compte bien lui rendre la pareille un jour.

— Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour la petite Shelley Hawkins deviendrait pirate, je lui aurais ri au nez !

— Je te retourne le compliment ! Ce milieu n'est pas si horrible qu'on le dit tu sais.

Je croise les bras, un peu vexée des mots qu'il a eu tout à l'heure à mon égard (même indirectement). Il a ce petit rire et ce rictus qui le caractérise tant et qui me fait rougir.

— Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, tu boudes toujours comme une petite fille.

Je pouffe de rire et fait mine de râler en le repoussant gentiment.

— Et toi tu es toujours un insupportable donneur de leçons. Viens.

Je lui prends la main et l'attire vers la plage. Je suis trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé que je me promet intérieurement de ne plus jamais le quitter, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je ne suis pas encore prête à lui avouer mes sentiments cependant, et je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Initialement, j'avais prévu d'errer et me saouler.

— Ressaisis toi, tu n'es pas seul.

J'ose poser ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et il a un petit sourire triste.

— On dirait que les rôles de sont inversés, c'est moi l'enfant qui a besoin d'aide aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à Port Royal, James ?

— Je ne mérite pas de retrouver mon titre de commodore après l'échec de Tripoli. J'ai échoué lamentablement et ça a coûté la vie à mes hommes...

— L'erreur est humaine, tu as au moins essayé.

J'essaye de lui remonter le moral en vain, il semble avoir perdu toute estime de lui-même et pris dans une sorte de mélancolie.

— Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet du mariage avec Milton et de ta fuite ? J'aurais pu t'aider… j'aurais au moins essayé de raisonner ton père et ton frère.

— Parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien, et tu avais d'autres choses en tête, comme ta promotion et ta demande en mariage.

Ce dernier mot m'arrache la bouche et le regard de James se change en tristesse pure.

— C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… Elizabeth a refusé ma proposition. Son cœur bat pour William Turner.

— Je suis désolée.

Je suis sincèrement désolée qu'il ait eu le cœur brisé mais en même temps tellement soulagée d'apprendre qu'Elizabeth a fait le bon choix : celui de l'amour et qu'elle n'ait pas accepté un mariage qui aurait rendu mes deux amis malheureux.

— Ne le sois pas, c'est ainsi et je suis heureux si elle est heureuse. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page, Elizabeth ne m'aimera jamais.

— Je comprends.

Si il savait à quel point je comprends vraiment… même s'il affirme le contraire, et qu'il respecte son choix, je pense qu'il lui reste encore des sentiments forts pour Lizzie. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on oublie pas un amour aussi fort si rapidement.

— Désolé de t'avoir poussé tout à l'heure...

Je ricane un peu.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser… Pour le coup de pied tu sais où.

— Ce sera de ta faute si il n'y a jamais de Norrington junior.

J'éclate d'un rire franc à cette remarque, si bien que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas rit comme ça. James m'as vraiment manqué… Même si c'est la version débraillée, cynique et dépressive de lui, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

La soirée se termine donc dans un semblant de bonne humeur et nous rentrons à l'auberge un peu saouls mais heureux de s'être retrouvés. Une fois devant l'auberge, James me regarde, l'air penaud.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent…

— Ah, ce n'est rien on va dormir dans ma chambre, elle est déjà payée.

— Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est... pas très convenable.

— Convenable ? -Je ricane. On est à Tortuga, on se fiche des convenances ici.

— Une fois dans la chambre, je désigne le lit du menton.

— Tiens, tu peux te coucher dans le lit, moi je vais dormir par terre.

Je dépose une couverture sur le sol et m'allonge dessus. Même si je fais mine de n'avoir plus rien à faire des convenances… Je me sens quand même nerveuse à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que James car cela va malgré tout à l'encontre de ce qu'on m'a toujours appris, je ne voudrais surtout pas passer pour une fille facile.

— Non, je refuse. C'est moi qui dort par terre.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que tu es…

— Une femme ? Et toi ton dos doit te faire souffrir vu ton âge avancé !

Il a un petit rictus amusé.

— Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix.

— Tu as bien compris, maintenant repose toi s'il te plaît.

J'emploie un ton plus doux et lui sourit. Je veux vraiment qu'il se repose, il a l'air éreinté. Il finit par se coucher sur le lit, résigné alors que je m'allonge par terre.

— Bonne nuit Shelley.

— Bonne nuit James.

Il s'endort illico presto et moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil sur le sol dur, mais j'ai insisté pour dormir ici donc je dois assumer. Je me tourne vers le lit et aperçoit la silhouette endormie de mon ami, je me lève et me rapproche de lui, son visage est éclairé par la douce lumière de la lune. Je le trouve très beau, même avec ses cheveux sales et sa barbe, sa respiration est calme. Je pose ma main sa joue et la caresse du pouce, il a l'air profondément endormi et fronce à peine les sourcils au contact. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, je finis par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement, comme attirée vers lui par un aimant invisible. Je me recule, paniquée, en me rendant compte de mon geste. Je vérifie son expression et il est toujours endormi, fort heureusement. Je me dépêche de me recoucher, rouge de honte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et mes lèvres gardent encore le souvenir de la douceur des siennes. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration et cette sensation bizarre dans mon ventre et finit par m'endormir à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, l'impression d'être encore fatiguée car j'ai eu un sommeil très agité. Je vérifie le lit et découvre avec effroi que James n'y est plus, je me relève d'un bond et me demande où il peut bien être. Je m'affole un petit peu, et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Je viens à peine de le retrouver, je ne voudrais pas le perdre à nouveau. Je passe le reste de la journée à fouiller l'île de fond en comble sans succès, je finis par revenir au pub où je l'ai croisé hier soir alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. Je note en entrant que le pub est un champs de bataille, comme souvent alors j'esquive les coups et les objets qui volent un peu partout et les coups de poing qui fusent et cherche une veste militaire du regard. Je finis par trouver James en plein milieu du pub qui se donne visiblement en spectacle et qui est prêt à distribuer des coups d'épée, une bouteille à la main, mais le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, quelqu'un lui avait déjà éclaté une bouteille derrière la tête.

— Je voulais avoir le plaisir de faire ça moi-même ! -S'exclame le pirate qui lui a fracassé le crâne.

La foule se met à rire de plus belle.

— A la porcherie ! -Crie un des pirates.

— Non, attendez !

J'essaye de repousser les hommes qui se ruent sur James en brandissant mon épée pour les dissuader et ils finissent par m'attraper moi aussi.

— Soit pas jaloux mon petit, y'a d'la place pour plusieurs gorets là-bas.

Je me débat comme un diable et mord même un de mes assaillants au poignet mais rien n'y fait, ils nous mènent jusqu'à la porcherie, jettent James dans le tas de fange et moi par-dessus. Ils s'en vont en riant et en nous laissant au milieu des porcs affolés.

— James ?

Je relève la tête de mon ami qui est toujours inconscient suite au coup derrière la tête, et essaye de lui essuyer le visage tant bien que mal. Même avec l'odeur de porcherie autour de nous, je me rends compte qu'il pue l'alcool à plein nez et soupire. Je vais devoir le réveiller car il est bien trop lourd pour que je le porte, j'essaye d'abord de le secouer, mais rien n'y fait.

— Réveille-toi ! - Je finis par lui donner une grande claque.

— Qu'est-ce que ? Où suis-je ? -Me demande-t-il d'un air penaud.

— C'est assez évident, dans une porcherie ! Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, idiot ?

Je suis furieuse, j'ai beau l'aimer plus que tout et comprendre qu'en ce moment il est complètement perdu mais il y a des limites.

— J'ai rejoint l'équipage de Sparrow.

— Quoi ?! Mais Anamaria nous avait mis en garde contre lui, nous devons nous en méfier !

— Je suis désolé Shelley.

Je soupire et essaye de relativiser car crier ne servirait à rien. Alors que j'essaye de le relever, j'entends une voix derrière nous.

— Shelley ?

Je me relève, et me retourne, pensant avoir rêvé. Le pirate qui a fracassé la bouteille derrière la tête de James révèle son visage et je découvre mon amie Elizabeth.

— Lizzie ?

Je me rue sur elle et elle me serre dans ses bras malgré mon odeur pestilentielle.

— Je te croyais en Angleterre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Les transporteurs de marchandises se sont arrêtés ici quelques jours après notre départ, je me suis fait dépouillée par des brigands et à mon réveil, le bateau était reparti sans moi.

— Tu aurais dû revenir à Port Royal ! J'aurais pu t'aider !

— Jamais. Je me suis débrouillée comme tu peux le voir et je suis pirate maintenant.

— Il semblerait qu'on soit deux.

James se relève derrière moi et dévisage Lizzie.

— Elizabeth…

— James Norrington, qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de vous ?

Elle le regarde avec pitié et je déteste leur échange de regards silencieux, alors je me racle la gorge et attrape la main de James.

— Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures.

Je fais un petit sourire à Lizzie et nous repartons à l'auberge pour faire une toilette complète, j'essaye tant bien que mal de nettoyer nos vêtements et j'y parviens presque, même si ils sont tâchés au moins ils ne sentent plus le fumier. Je les mets à étendre et nous retournons enfin au bar dans une nouvelle tenue. Pendant tout ce temps, James n'a pas lâché un mot (à vrai dire, les seules fois où il a ouvert la bouche, c'était pour vomir) et je sais à quoi il pense ou plutôt à qui et ça me rends malade. Lui qui me disait encore la veille qu'il fallait qu'il tourne la page…

Nous finissons par retourner au bar et y retrouver Lizzie qui me raconte toute l'histoire depuis mon départ de Port Royal jusqu'à nos retrouvailles : Barbossa, l'île de la Muerta, les pièces aztèques maudites et le sang de Will qui est en réalité le fils de Bill le Bottier, le retour à Port Royal, l'évasion de Jack Sparrow le jour de son exécution, le départ de James à sa poursuite, l'arrestation d'elle et Will par Lord Cutler Beckett, la malédiction de Davy Jones. Elle nous informe qu'elle va monter à bord du Black Pearl elle aussi pour retrouver Will, si je comprends bien je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas être mise de côté alors je décide moi aussi de rejoindre l'équipage de Sparrow.

Dès le lendemain matin, nous embarquons donc sur le Black Pearl et je fais enfin la connaissance du fameux Jack Sparrow. Il est très différent du cruel pirate que je m'imaginais, il est carrément bizarre même s'il ne manque pas de charisme. Je rencontre aussi le du reste de l'équipage de bras cassés et notamment un certain Gibbs qui rouspète quelque chose du genre "déjà qu'une femme sur un bateau porte malheur, alors je n'imagine même pas deux" en me voyant. En effet, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me cacher avec eux étant donné qu'Elizabeth ne le fais pas, je laisse ainsi mes cheveux au vent et c'est bien plus agréable. James à l'air complètement ailleurs, dans la lune, voir même mélancolique. Alors que nous prenons le large, je le vois discuter avec Elizabeth et sourire gentiment, ce qui me met hors de moi.

— La jalousie est un vilain défaut.

Je sursaute et découvre mon capitaine en personne qui me sourit, l'air sûr de lui.

— Pardon ?

— L'ex-Commodore est plutôt bel homme n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'un peu débraillé.

— Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Capitaine.

— Tout ce qu'il se passe sur mon navire me regarde. Mais votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi, soyez en sûre.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents en plomb. Je trouve qu'il dépasse les limites et m'éloigne de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, coupant court à la conversation, mais il me suit et se rapproche de moi, empiétant largement sur mon espace personnel.

— Ma belle, si jamais vous voulez… Vous détendre un peu, vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma cabine.

Je le repousse vivement et me retient de lui mettre une claque.

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les filles de Tortuga ont un langage aussi fleuri à votre égard, Capitaine Sparrow. Sachez que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et que cela n'arrivera jamais. Et si jamais vous dites quoi que ce soit à Norrington, je dirais à Elizabeth la façon dont vous la regardez, comme ça on sera quittes.

Il ouvre de grands yeux puis s'en va vers la barre en sifflotant et en gesticulant, puis attrape son bocal de terre comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

— Tu m'avais l'air bien proche de notre Capitaine à l'instant, ce n'est pas toi qui me disait de m'en méfier ?

Je sursaute et me retrouve face à face avec James, je détourne le regard et rougit vivement.

— Quoi ?! Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Si tu le dis. -Son rictus montre qu'il ne me croit pas une seconde et cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

— Mais d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui me disait vouloir tourner la page avec Elizabeth ? Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes yeux quand tu la regardes.

Quand je vois son regard triste, je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir été aussi méchante, je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser que déjà, il s'en va nettoyer le pont avec deux autres moussaillons, l'air blasé. Je soupire en regardant l'océan, me voilà à bord d'un des plus célèbres bateaux pirates, embarquée dans une aventure qui me dépasse.

— Shelley, comment vas-tu ?

— Je relève la tête et croise le regard noisette de mon amie Lizzie.

— Je vais bien.

— Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu es distante depuis nos retrouvailles…

— Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal… Excuses moi.

— Tu devrais parler à James. Lui avouer tes sentiments, ils n'ont pas changé depuis Port Royal n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas changé d'un pouce. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à lui dire… Surtout que maintenant, il croit que je fricote avec le Capitaine Sparrow…

— Méfie-toi de Jack, il teste beaucoup les gens.

— J'en ai fait l'expérience oui.

On continue à parler de tout et de rien, elle me parle de Will, de leur rapprochement et de leur séparation à nouveau à cause de Lord Beckett. J'ai déjà entendu son nom dans la bouche de mon père, c'est un très haut gradé de l'armée britannique qui est connu pour sa cruauté et son efficacité, il recherche activement le cœur de Davy Jones pour pouvoir le contrôler selon Lizzie.

Je trouve James de plus en plus distant et cela me brise le cœur, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour renouer le contact avec lui, je sais que je devrais m'excuser pour mes mots durs, mais je n'arrive pas à me retrouver seule à seule avec lui. Au bout de quelques jours, nous arrivons enfin sur la minuscule Île des Quatre Vents, où se trouve à priori le coffre contenant le cœur de Davy Jones. Nous suivons Elizabeth qui tient la boussole censée indiquer ce que l'on souhaite le plus au monde qui nous mène jusqu'à un point précis de l'île. Nous y retrouvons Will qui lui possède la clé du coffre et qui nous apprends que Jack l'a piégé en le laissant en otage sur le Hollandais Volant pour payer sa dette à sa place, il essaye ensuite d'ouvrir le coffre.

— Je vais tuer Davy Jones, et ainsi libérer mon père ! -S'écrie Will.

Jack dégaine immédiatement son épée et le menace.

— Je peux pas te laisser faire ça, parce que quand Jones sera mort, qui empêchera sa terrible bête de me pourchasser ?

S'ensuit une joute verbale entre Will et Jack puis James dégaine à son tour son épée en la pointant vers Will.

— Moi non plus je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, désolé.

— J'étais sûr que vous prendriez mon parti ! -S'exclame Jack en s'approchant de James, tout sourires.

Mais James ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et le menace à son tour.

— Lord Beckett convoite le contenu de ce coffre, si je le lui rapporte, je redeviens Commodore.

S'ensuit un combat entre Jack, Will et James, chacun se disputant la clé du coffre pour une raison particulière et malgré nos efforts, Lizzie et moi ne parvenons pas à les arrêter dans leur folie.

— Les hommes… Tous des abrutis.

— Je ne peux qu'être d'accord ! -M'exclamais-je.

Je croise les bras, impuissante alors que Lizzie envoie des cailloux vers eux en hurlant puis fait mine de s'évanouir pour attirer l'attention des trois idiots. Je finis par donner un coup de pied dans un coquillage et suit du regard sa trajectoire. Il atterrit… Sur la tête d'un requin marteau… Rattachée à un corps d'homme. Je me rends compte avec effroi que le pirate n'est pas seul et bientôt une armée d'hommes-poissons sort de l'eau et marche sur la plage.

— Lizzie ! Nous avons un gros problème !

— Vite, Shelley ! Le coffre !

Mon amie se relève d'un bond et je cours en direction du coffre ou se trouve toujours le cœur du terrible Davy Jones. Je le récupère et prends mes jambes à mon coup, pour une course effrénée avec l'équipage dudit Davy à nos trousses. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma chienne de vie. J'ose parfois un regard en arrière et découvre avec terreur qu'ils nous rattrapent… Les pirates du Hollandais Volant nous balancent toutes sortes de projectiles dont un qui a bien failli se loger dans ma nuque. On finit par croiser le fer avec les pirates et l'un d'eux parvient à me faire trébucher, je lâche le coffre dans ma chute et celui-ci est ramassé par un de nos ennemis, il a une tête de conque. J'essaye de le pourchasser, mais un autre pirate manque de m'éventrer, je suis donc contrainte de me défendre comme je peux et croise le fer avec lui. Lizzie et moi continuons à nous battre tout en s'échappant tant bien que mal et finissons par arriver sur une plage ou se trouve une chaloupe et deux membres de notre équipage ainsi que Jack Sparrow. Une roue en bois gigantesque vient s'échouer au bord de l'eau et nous découvrons Will et James en sortir, sonnés et désorientés. Ils se dirigent vers nous mais je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de l'homme que j'aime que déjà un autre pirate monstrueux m'attaque avec force. Je pare son coup et nous nous battons au milieu de cette cohue sans nom. Bien vite, nous sommes encerclés par l'équipage de Davy Jones sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

— On ne s'en sortira pas.

Lizzie dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas dans cette situation désespérée. James se munit alors du coffre et déclare courageusement :

— Pas avec le coffre, embarquez.

— Vous êtes malade ? -S'écrie Lizzie.

— Ne m'attendez pas ! -Dit-il en s'élançant vers le danger avec le coffre sous le bras.

— James attends !

— Shelley reviens ! -Me lance Lizzie, qui tente désespérément de me retenir, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Je me lance à la poursuite de James en esquivant les coups d'épées qui fusent de partout.

— Ne me suis pas, retourne avec les autres ! -Me hurle-t-il dessus.

— NON ! Je ne te laisserais pas !

Je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais le perdre de vue et je la tiendrais, même si je dois en mourir. Résigné, il rengaine son épée et m'attrape la main pour courir.

— Alors dépêche-toi !

Nous courons comme des dératés dans le sens inverse avec les pirates hommes-poissons à nos trousses, puis James trébuche et tombe et m'entraîne dans sa chute. Quand nous nous relevons, nous faisons face à ce même pirate à la tête de conque que tout à l'heure qui nous menace. Les autres pirates ont eu le temps de nous rattraper et ils sont partout autour de nous. James me regarde, balance le coffre dans les bras du pirate qui nous bloque le passage, me prends à nouveau la main et nous nous échappons sans perdre une seconde. Je me retourne mais fort heureusement les monstres ne nous suivent plus, mais nous continuons de courir quelques minutes juste au cas ou. Nous voyons au loin le Black Pearl suivi du Hollandais Volant s'élancer à sa suite. James éclate soudain de rire.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— J'ai réussi !

— Quoi ?

Il cherche dans sa veste et sort un porte documents en cuir qu'il brandit fièrement sous mon nez.

— Ceci, sont des lettres de marques et combinées à ceci -il sort un sac en tissu d'une autre de ses poches. -Elles constituent mon billet de retour à Port Royal en grande pompe.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Je prends le sac en tissu et l'ouvre, et pousse un cri en découvrant avec effroi son contenu : un cœur chaud et palpitant : le cœur de Davy Jones.

— Tu as… volé le cœur ?

— Oui M'Dame.

— Et tu es fier de toi en plus ! Et le père de Will ? Et le Kraken qui va s'abattre sur Jack et les autres, tu t'en fiche ? C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse depuis le début : ta carrière et rien d'autre.

— C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

— Et moi je t'ai suivie comme une idiote !

— Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon plan…

— Je te déteste, sale égoïste !

— Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi Shelley ?

— Tu es donc aveugle à ce point pour ne pas savoir pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment le dernier des cons, James Norrington. Si servir un homme aussi cruel que Beckett est ta seule ambition alors une vie bien triste t'attends et je te plaint car les gens comme toi finissent toujours mal.

Sur ces belles paroles, je m'éloigne de lui qui reste pantelant au milieu de la forêt de cocotiers. Je me sens si stupide de l'avoir suivi alors qu'ils est évident qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui et à retrouver sa place dans ma marine. Je vais mourir sur cette île et je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Alors que je suis seule sur la plage, le seul endroit où je me sente réellement bien, je rouspète toute seule en mangeant une noix de coco fraîchement cueillie. J'ai même réussi à allumer un feu et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi.

— "C'est tout ce qu'il me reste" pff, et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

Je ne sais pas où est James et je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment, même si ça me passera. Je m'endors sur la plage, épuisée et contrariée. Le lendemain, je me réveille à cause des bruits de voix autour de moi.

— C'est elle ? Elle ressemble à l'affiche.

— Je ne suis pas sûr…

Je me lève en sursaut et cherche mon sabre mais découvre avec horreur qu'on me l'a enlevé et qu'on m'a ligoté les mains. Devant moi, deux membres de la marine royale vêtus de rouge me dévisagent.

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez et pourquoi vous m'avez attachée ?

J'essaye de gagner du temps et de trouver une solution.

— Shelley Hawkins ?

— Ça se pourrait bien…

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous ainsi que le traître James Norrington, également présent sur cette île.

— Génial…

— Levez-vous, vous rentrez à Port Royal.

Je suis partagée entre être heureuse qu'on me délivre de ce misérable îlot et pleurer à l'idée de retourner à Port Royal. La deuxième option me paraît fortement envisageable. Très vite, on m'apprend que non seulement je suis arrêtée mais en plus mon père a mis une prime sur ma tête, sur mon avis de recherche "vive uniquement" est précisé, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va me faire et à quel point il doit être furieux. En clair je n'ai jamais autant été dans la merde. On finit par m'enfermer dans une cellule dans la cale du bateau de la marine, et me mettre des chaînes aux poignets, je me maudis intérieurement car c'est sans aucun doute grâce au feu de camp dont j'étais si fière qu'ils nous ont retrouvés. Alors que je me lamente sur mon sort et que je me concentre pour ne pas pleurer, je suis interrompue par l'arrivée de deux personnes dont une bien connue.

— Lâchez moi. -S'écrie James à l'encontre du soldat qui le maintien fermement.

Il est poussé dans la cellule et atterrit juste à côté de moi, il me regarde, choqué.

— Vous n'avez donc aucune manières pour menotter ainsi une femme ?! -s'écrie t-il en me voyant.

— Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un pirate. -Lui répond le soldat froidement puis il s'en va nous laissent seuls.

— Merci de te soucier de moi. -Dis-je d'un air ironique.

— Shelley… Tu as risqué ta vie en me suivant.

— Hm, tu as vu où ça m'a menée. C'est fini pour moi, le retour à Port Royal signifie ma mort, soit par la potence, soit par mon père.

— Je ne les laisserait pas faire, je retrouverais mon titre et te sauverait !

— Tu ne peux rien contre mon père, il est presque aussi influent que le gouverneur Swann ! Et encore moins contre Beckett… Écoute, vis ta vie et oublie moi ça vaudra mieux.

Suite à cet échange, je lui tourne le dos et soupire, même si je suis toujours énervée contre lui, je suis quand même contente de passer mes derniers instants à ses côtés. Alors que je somnole, épuisée et bercée par le remous des vagues, je suis réveillée par le bruit des clés dans la serrure de la cellule.

— James Norrington, votre audience auprès de Lord Beckett a été acceptée, veuillez me suivre.

Je commence à paniquer… Alors c'est déjà la fin ? James va redevenir commodore et moi je serais envoyée en prison et je ne pourrais plus le voir jusqu'à ma mort. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée, je dois au moins lui dire avant ça.

— S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes seuls à seuls ?

Je crois que mon regard désespéré convainc le soldat qui me fixe et lâche froidement :

— Deux minutes.

Il ressort et nous laisse seuls. Je prends une grande inspiration et me tourne vers James. Si je dois mourir, je ne veux pas partir dans l'au-delà avec des regrets.

— Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai suivi malgré le danger sur cette île, c'est pour la même raison que je t'envoyais des lettres sans arrêt pendant ton absence, et que j'ai perdu le sens à ma vie quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort, et c'est pour cette même raison que j'ai mal au cœur à chaque fois que tu regardes Elizabeth. Je t'aime James, et ce depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce que signifie le mot aimer… Je m'excuse pour les mots durs que j'ai pu avoir à ton encontre, tu es l'homme le plus droit, le plus honnête et courageux que je connaisse et que tu sois un pirate ou un commodore n'y changera rien.

Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois, des larmes coulent abondamment sur mon visage. Il accepte mon baiser mais n'y répond pas, comme figé tel une statue de marbre. Son expression est choquée, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça et qu'il ne s'en est même jamais douté depuis tout ce temps. Le soldat revient le chercher et le sort de la cellule, j'ai l'impression que James est incapable de parler mais son regard est pénétrant et il ne me lâche pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on le sorte de la cale et qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je soupire et m'assois par terre, les larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Je suis transférée dans une véritable prison, car nous sommes bel et bien arrivés à Port Royal. On me jette dans ma cellule froide et je me sens tellement vide, telle une poupée de chiffon sans âme. Je me fiche de ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver maintenant, de ce que Beckett ou mon père pourrait me faire. Je ne regrette rien, sauf de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec James. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on m'apporte à manger mais je n'ai aucunement faim ou même soif, je veux juste en finir. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et relève la tête pour tomber face à mon frère qui me regarde d'un air accusateur.

— Tu es la honte de la famille, petite sœur. Regarde toi.

Il me regarde avec dégoût et comme si la haine de mon frère m'avait mis une claque en plein visage, je me relève et sourit méchamment.

— Et regarde toi, à t'écraser devant notre père tel l'insecte que tu es ! C'est toi qui devrait avoir honte de cautionner ses agissements ! Moi au moins je n'aurais aucun regrets, je préfère mille fois mourir libre plutôt que de vivre enchaîné comme toi !

Je me rapproche des barreaux et le fixe d'un regard de haine pure.

— Mais où est notre cher père ? Il préfère envoyer son petit toutou plutôt que de m'affronter ? Pathétique.

— Espèce de sale petite garce.

Damian m'attrape à la gorge sans que j'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver et sa main gantée serre mon cou de plus en plus fort.

— On dirait que tu fais moins la maline maintenant, hein ?

Je manque tellement d'air que je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, mais je continue de le fixer méchamment, je le ferais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne me soumettrais pas.

Puis quelqu'un pointe son épée sur la gorge de mon frère.

— Lâche là tout de suite.

Je vois quelques gouttes de sang couler dans le cou de Damian qui me lâche immédiatement, et je tombe au sol en toussant et en me tenant la gorge. Je relève les yeux et découvre James, l'air furieux comme jamais. Il range son épée et donne un magistral coup de poing à Damian. Celui-ci hurle et se tient le nez, probablement cassé.

— Dégage Damian. -Lui dit James.

— Tu me le paiera James !

— Oh j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Mon frère s'en va en courant tel le rat qu'il est devenu. Je me relève et fait face à l'homme que j'aime.

— Merci…

— Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, Shelley.

Je souris tristement, sachant pertinemment que même avec les meilleures intentions du monde il n'y parviendra pas.

— Tu as donné le cœur à Beckett alors...

— Oui.

— Tu as donc été réhabilité ?

— Non.

— Comment ça ?

— Je l'ai échangé contre ta liberté.

— Mais… Et toi, et ta carrière ?

— Tu es plus importante.

Je le regarde, surprise surtout de la façon dont il a dit ces derniers mots. Nous sommes bien vite interrompus par des gardes qui ouvrent ma cellule et défont mes chaînes. James s'approche de moi, me sourit et me caresse la joue, puis il met quelque chose dans mes mains, je reconnais la pochette en cuir qui contient les lettres de marques et commence à comprendre.

— James tu…

— Tiens, elles sont à ton nom. Prends les et va-t'en le plus loin possible.

Alors qu'il prononce ces derniers mots, les gardes l'enferment dans la cellule que j'ai quitté il peine quelques instants.

— Non, laissez-le !

J'essaye de repousser les gardes mais je suis bien vite maîtrisée par l'un d'eux.

— Laisse les faire Shelley, j'ai négocié ta liberté mais pas la mienne. Adieu.

Je suis emmenée à l'extérieur malgré mes cris pour empêcher ça. Une fois dehors, les gardes me laissent devant la prison avec mes effets personnels et l'un d'eux me jette un fourreau avec une épée à l'intérieur.

— Tiens, il voulait qu'on te donne ça.

Je baisse les yeux et découvre une épée magnifique avec de fines dorures sur le manche, celle de James, je lève les yeux pour en demander plus mais déjà les gardes retournent à leur poste comme si je n'existais plus. Je viens de retrouver cette fameuse liberté, mais elle a un goût amer dans ma bouche… James avait l'air si sûr de lui, sûr qu'il a fait le bon choix… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va devenir maintenant ? Il n'a plus rien pour acheter son innocence par ma faute, et il risque la potence car tout le monde sait à quel point le cruel Beckett déteste les pirates. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, je dois à tout prix l'empêcher, même si je suis seule et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

Je visse mon chapeau sur ma tête et me met en route du centre ville. Une fois arrivée dans la rue commerçante, je rentre dans une boutique que je connais bien et me regarde dans le miroir : Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a quelques mois, j'ai l'air plus sûre de moi, ma silhouette est plus musclée et mes cheveux indisciplinés. Une étincelle de sauvagerie brille dans mon regard océan, et je me trouve pour une fois dans ma vie assez jolie… jusqu'à ce que je me concentre sur mon cou où je constate que mon frère a laissé d'affreux bleus. Je finis par acheter un foulard pour cacher ça et m'éclipse, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre je dois vite établir un plan pour sauver James.

Au bout de quelques jours, l'annonce de l'exécution de l'ancien commodore James Norrington est annoncée, il sera pendu sur la place publique à douze heures tapantes. Les jours jusqu'à l'exécution passent à un temps fou, sans que j'ai pu établir un plan qui tient la route, je suis absolument désespérée et à court d'idée, mais j'essayerais quand même de le sauver, quitte à en mourir. Déjà, c'est le jour J et je m'avance dans la foule en délire, ces porcs analphabètes et soumis hurlent et scandent : "À mort Norrington" je voudrais tous les étriper sur place, eux qui autrefois acclamaient leur commodore comme un dieu… Cela me donne envie de vomir. Je serre le manche de mon épée accrochée à ma ceinture à m'en faire mal. Une cloche sonne et j'aperçois une tignasse châtain et une veste bleue marine sale bien connue, c'est James entouré de deux gardes qui avance dans l'allée qui mène à la corde. Il a l'air misérable, épuisé, mais il n'a pas l'air effrayé, comme si il acceptait son sort et qu'il ferait face à la mort avec fierté. J'essaye de me frayer un chemin vers lui, mais la foule en délire ne me laisse pas faire, ils se mettent même à lui balancer toutes sortes de choses et j'essaye de les arrêter mais personne ne m'écoute. Bientôt, le cortège arrive devant la potence et les gardes laissent James dans les mains du bourreau, je me fraye tant bien que mal un passage vers lui alors que l'on lui demande ses dernières volontés.

— James Norrington, vous êtes condamné à mort pour conspiration contre la couronne et actes de piraterie, ainsi que pour avoir aidé le criminel Jack Sparrow.

La voix du juge retentit dans mes oreilles et je panique, je n'y arriverait jamais à temps. Je pousse une dernière personne qui me barre le passage et sent quelqu'un me retenir le poignet, j'essaye de me dégager et fini par me retourner pour tomber face à…

— Père ?

— Regarde ce que tu as fais Shelley, ce bon vieux James va mourir par ta faute.

— Lâche moi sale monstre !

J'essaye de dégager mon bras tant bien que mal alors que je vois qu'on met déjà la corde au cou de James. Mon père me regarde d'un air hautain et suffisant, ses yeux me toisent et veulent dire "Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?", alors je dégage ma main libre et lui assène un coup de poing en pleine face, le coup le surprend suffisamment pour qu'il me lâche et que j'arrive enfin à monter sur l'estrade.

— Alors c'est ainsi ! Après tout les sacrifices que Norrington a fait pour vous, vous acclamez sa mort parce qu'on vous a dit de le faire ? Vous me faites pitié, bande de moutons sans libre arbitre.

Je tente de gagner du temps alors que je vois déjà un bon troupeau de gardes au loin foncer vers nous. Alors que le bourreau s'avance vers moi en levant sa hache, je me prépare à parer son coup tout en sachant pertinemment que je n'y parviendrais pas, je lève mon épée pour protéger tant bien que mal ma tête, mais aucun coup ne vient, le bourreau tombe simplement à terre, mort. Je remarque qu'il a une hachette plantée derrière le crâne et regarde autour de moi frénétiquement pour chercher le tireur sans trouver personne. Alors je me tourne vers James et enlève cette affreuse corde de son cou, défait les liens de ses poignets et lui prends la main. J'entends un des hauts gradés donner l'ordre de tirer à vue et les soldats qui nous talonnent dangereusement. Une fois au borde de la falaise qui mène à l'océan je regarde James dans les yeux, comme pour lui dire de me faire confiance. Son regard, malgré la panique me transperce tant il est pénétrant et il me fait un signe de tête silencieux. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, nous nous élançons main dans la main dans l'eau de la baie, échappant au tirs des soldats derrière nous.

Lorsque je refais surface, je cherche James du regard et celui-ci remonte un peu après, sain et sauf. Nous nous mettons à nager aussi vite que possible vers le port, et je vois au loin un bateau qui s'avance vers nous. Nous nageons donc plus vite et grimpons à l'échelle du bateau inconnu. Je découvre une silhouette bien connue à la barre.

— Anamaria !

Je fonce sur mon amie et la prends dans mes bras, manquant de la faire tomber.

— Ola, doucement l'amie !

— Tu nous as sauvés !

— Comment vous remercier ? -La questionne James, reconnaissant.

— Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est ce que les amis font.

J'ai soudain une idée et fouille dans ma poche. J'en sors un petit carnet en cuir marron.

— Tiens, en guise de remerciement. Tu n'auras qu'à les mettre à ton nom.

Je tends les lettres de marques offrant l'amnistie et le titre de corsaire de l'Angleterre à Anamaria. Elle examine les lettres, pouffe de rire et les déchire en mille morceaux qu'elle balance ensuite à l'eau sous nos yeux ébahis.

— Hahaha, merci mais je préfère être pirate que corsaire à la solde de ce pourri de Beckett.

Je finis par exploser de rire à sa réaction qui lui ressemble tellement. Et James se détend lui un peu, s'autorisant enfin à sourire.

— Depuis que je te connais, tu me sauves tout le temps la mise. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'aiderais. -Dis-je en riant.

— Il y a bien deux ou trois petites choses… -Réponds Anamaria l'air pensif. Mais je vous contacterai en temps voulu… pour le moment, il faut que vous vous fassiez un peu oublier tous les deux.

Anamaria nous dépose finalement à La Havane sur l'île de Cuba, à quelques jours de bateau à peine, après que nous ayons réussit à semer la marine. Nous la remercions encore et encore et elle promet que si un jour elle a besoin d'aide, de faire appel à nous. Une fois le pied à terre, je regarde James et lui tends son épée.

— Tiens, c'est à toi.

— Il me regarde et me sourit, puis la repousse vers moi doucement.

— Je te l'ai donnée, elle est à toi maintenant.

— Je me sens honorée de pouvoir porter sa fidèle épée, celle qui lui a été donnée pour sa promotion de commodore et dont il ne se séparait jamais.

— J'en prendrais soin, c'est promis.

— Je sais.

— Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

Je baisse la tête, confuse et ayant soudainement l'envie de pleurer. Et si James était mort en me sauvant, est-ce que j'aurais pu vivre en supportant le poids de cette culpabilité ?

T— u mérites tous les sacrifices du monde, Shelley.

Il relève ma tête en tenant mon menton doucement entre ses doigts. Son sourire est doux et il me regarde avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, puis comme dans un rêve, il rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse doucement. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe et me fige, puis recule et le regarde, dans l'incompréhension totale.

— Mais… Et Elizabeth ?

Je me mords la lèvre d'avoir posé la question, mais je dois savoir… Si lui et moi allons plus loin je dois en avoir le cœur net.

— Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que j'étais enfermé. Ce n'est pas Elizabeth qui a été là pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas et quand je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, qui m'a tenu la main sans me porter le moindre jugement, ce n'est pas non plus Elizabeth qui n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour me suivre lorsque j'ai pris le coffre sur l'île des Quatre Vents ni elle qui s'est jetée entre le bourreau et moi le jour de mon exécution… C'est toi.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues de façon abondante. Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ces paroles de sa bouche que mon cœur pourrait exploser, il me prends dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux pour me calmer, en me susurrant des mots doux. Je relève la tête et je prends possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, nos langues jouent ensemble quelques instants et nous nous séparons, à court d'air. Son regard est différent, il me regarde avec envie, ce qui crée une sensation étrange dans mon ventre, comme des fourmillements bien que ce ne soit pas désagréable.

Je décide d'agir instinctivement et le pousse gentiment dans le sable puis viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux, et je me sens rougir d'avoir eu autant d'audace même si cela ne semble pas lui déplaire. Je continue donc mon exploration et lui enlève sa veste, cette fois, c'est lui qui pose ses mains sur mes hanches et qui me rapproche de lui pour un baiser enflammé. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je sens toute l'étendue de son désir pour moi contre mon aine, ce qui éveille le mien. Je finis par lui enlever sa chemise et déposer des baisers sur son torse, puis je me redresse et le regarde, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau là étendu dans le sable, torse nu et haletant alors je lui sourit et il me sourit en retour. Puis il se redresse et inverse nos positions.

— Je vous trouve bien entreprenante Mademoiselle Hawkins.

— Un problème Monsieur Norrington ?

— Aucun.

Nous nous sourions et il prend possession de ma bouche sans me laisser le moindre répit. Bien vite, ses baisers se font plus insistants, exigeants et sa bouche dévie dans mon cou qu'il mordille affectueusement ce qui me laisse échapper quelques soupirs malgré moi. Je sens que je perds petit à petit le contrôle de la situation et cette sensation bien qu'effrayante est absolument délicieuse. Bien vite, nous arrivons à un point où lui et moi sommes tellement désireux d'aller plus loin que ça en devient douloureux, entre quelques baisers, James relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, James entreprend de défaire ma chemise et bien vite mon pantalon s'envole lui aussi et je me retrouve nue devant lui. Je dois dire que je perds de ma superbe, je me sens vulnérable, et si il ne me trouvait pas assez jolie ? Il me rassure en me caressant la joue affectueusement et je vois dans son regard que je n'ai pas a avoir peur et retrouve confiance en moi.

Très vite, ses baisers et ses caresses me font perdre la tête et j'en veux plus, il semble le comprendre très vite et sa main vient trouver le trésor caché entre mes jambes et le choyer. Ce traitement me fait gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il m'embrasse amoureusement, puis il se recule et m'interroge du regard, je sais qu'il ne fera rien tant que je ne serais pas prête. Pour toute réponse, je repars à l'assaut de sa bouche et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, j'ai le souffle coupé lorsque nos corps s'unissent enfin mais bien vite, la douleur se transforme en plaisir et nous entamons une danse langoureuse qui finit par nous emmener tous deux au septième ciel.

Nous nous aimons encore et encore, sous le coucher de soleil et la mélodie des vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage, essayant d'étancher cette soif intarissable de l'autre.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que j'observe les étoiles et la lune qui éclaire étonnamment fort, la voix de mon amant me tire de mes pensées.

— Et dire que le bonheur était sous mon nez tout ce temps…

— Être un paria qui fuit les autorités pour toi c'est le bonheur ?

Je le regarde, attendant sa réponse, j'ai posé cette question un peu pour le tester je l'avoue.

— Si c'est à tes côtés, oui.

— Arrête, espèce de beau parleur. -Je cache mon trouble en plaisantant.

— Je suis sérieux. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

— Pour moi aussi, tu le sais.

Il se redresse et prends mes mains dans les siennes, puis me regarde intensément. Le vert de ses yeux est si unique que je pourrais me perdre dedans, c'est sa voix qui me ramène à la réalité.

— Shelley… Tu veux être ma femme ?

— Quoi ? Comme ça si soudainement ?

— Ce n'est pas toi qui te fiche des convenances ?

— Tu marques un point…

— Alors, ta réponse ?

— Oui, bien sûr que je le veux.

— Alors marions-nous, achetons une parcelle de terre… Fondons une famille.

Il est si enthousiaste et si naturel, il me fait penser à un enfant ce qui me fait beaucoup rire.

— Je suis tellement irrésistible ! Une nuit ensemble et tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !

Nous passons le reste de la nuit à parler, rire et imaginer notre futur ensemble et c'est tellement beau que j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est réel. Qui aurait cru que nous, deux enfants de bonnes familles anglaises trouvent le bonheur sur une île perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, avec pour seuls biens ce que nous portons sur le dos ? Quand je regarde l'horizon, je sais en mon fort intérieur que j'ai fait le bon choix, et je pense à ma mère comme très souvent, je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de moi et je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure 2 : **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite de mon travail :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Quelques petites anecdotes** :

Le prénom de Shelley vient de l'écrivaine Mary Shelley, qui est l'auteure de Frankenstein, un de mes livres préférés. D'ailleurs la mère de Shelley se nomme Mary, également en hommage à cette grande dame.

Le père de Shelley s'appelle Winston comme un des personnages d'Overwatch un jeu que j'apprécie. Le pire c'est que j'adore ce personnage alors que j'ai utilisé son nom pour un méchant (fuck la logique)

Toujours à propos du prénom de l'héroïne, je voulais quelque chose qui rappelle l'océan, car elle y est fort attachée (le seul endroit où elle trouve du réconfort) et donc Shell veut dire "coquillage" d'où également le titre de l'OS (d'ailleurs je me souviens d'un poème que j'avais appris quand j'étais enfant où il était question d'un joli coquillage aussi)

Le nom de pirate de Shelley "Winkle" veut tout simplement dire "bigorneau", qui est une sorte de coquillage.

Le nom de famille Hawkins n'a pas été choisi par hasard non plus, John Hawkins à réellement existé et c'était un constructeur de navires et riche négociant (oui, c'est aussi le nom de la ville dans la série Stranger Things, même si ça n'a rien à voir… Et c'est aussi un personnage de One Piece mais ça n'a rien à voir non plus)

Anamaria est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup même si on ne la voit que dans le premier film, j'ai trouvé que ce serait l'amie idéale pour Shelley.

J'ai essayé de respecter l'histoire au maximum et de changer uniquement le destin de James, sauf pour son épée, je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit donnée à Shelley.

**Info de dernière minute** : Écrire cet OS et me remater les films POTC m'a donné envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un deuxième OS. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment et j'espère avoir assez d'inspiration pour en arriver au bout et si c'est le cas, je le posterais également sur ce site !


End file.
